A Love As Pure As Mine
by Trixie-chan
Summary: Hey! This is my first Kusanagi/Momiji fic (I do all DBZ, this is my first non-DBZ..). Just to let you know, they are a little OOC, so bear with me! Has some swearing!


A Love As Pure As Mine Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed! And keep in mind, I have not seen ::sniff:: all of the episodes... ::bawls:: so if I'm off a little bit, I'm sorry. But there are just NOT ENOUGH KUSANAGI/MOMIJI ROMANCE FICS OUT THERE!!! What is a hopeless romantic girl to do? 

**A Love As Pure As Mine**

**Synopsis:** In case you didn't figure out by my pointless rambling in the Disclaimer, this is a total and udder Kusanagi/Momiji romance fic! ::mumbles about how hot Kusanagi is:: That's right! I'm a freak! Criticize me why-doncha! Anyway..... the basic point in this story is: Momiji has a little crush on the new kid in school, Kitumo. What is a jealous, love stricken Kusanagi supposed to do? Upstage him! That's what! Jeez, I hope I didn't give TOO much away... I'm kinda making most of this up as I go along (besides the basic point that is)... And, just to let you know so I don't get any flames, they are a little OOC... so bear with me! Okay! On with the story!   


Kusanagi had noticed a significant change in Momiji's behavior recently: she had been acting strange... or at least stranger than usual, distant to everyone, and she was often staring into space and sighing contentedly. And it all started when a new student enrolled in her school and ended up in most of her classes.   
He watched her from a tree outside of the classroom she was in as she practically drooled over the new, already popular, snobby boy. He heard her sigh dreamily as she gazed at him, and he let out a snarl.   
Kusanagi didn't like that kid, it was just something about him that signaled danger... not in the Aragami sense, but he just knew that Momiji was going to get hurt. Not physically for sure, but emotionally, it was almost like he could tell the future or something. He had seen kids like him outside of the school; smoking, bullying younger kids, even kids their own age, and other things that proved they were imbeciles and should be taught a lesson, meaning they should get a beating.   
Kusanagi didn't know what he would do if Momiji ever got hurt, in any way. He turned back to the window to watch his Momiji, who was doing the same thing she had been doing for the past 10 minutes.   
_'What does she see in that guy?' _he thought as he looked at the young boy, a scowl on his face. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, which always seemed to look like he was about to get into trouble.   
He wasn't ugly, not by a long shot. _'But,' _Kusanagi thought smirking, _'he is not nearly as good-looking as me.'_ His smirk quickly faded though, _'he'd better not hurt my Momiji in any way...'_ His eyes suddenly flew open as his mind registered all of his feelings. "Holy shit..." he whispered in awe, "I'm jealous!" He thought a bit more about what he had just realized. "Why am I jealous? What does it mean?" He started remembering back to when he found Momiji unconscious. He was scared, truly scared, that Momiji was gone from him forever. He gave her mouth-to-mouth to save her life, but he really couldn't tell if it was mouth-to-mouth, or a kiss... or maybe both. Yes, he was saving her life, but he enjoyed it as well.   
"Oh damn," he realized, "I love her...." 

The new boy walked out of the school surrounded by all of his friends, laughing at God knows what, and just as Kusanagi had guessed, Momiji wasn't too far behind, starry eyed and staring. He sighed as he saw her, her hair blowing in the gentle breeze, as she oogled another. The thought of that last part made him clench his fists and teeth and look away from his competition. He walked up beside Momiji, seeing if she'd even notice him, which she didn't.   
She stopped when the new boy got into his car, waved to his friends, and his father drove him off. They stood there is silence, until Kusanagi finally said, "So what's that kid's name anyway? He's been here for 3 or 4 days now and I don't even know his name."   
"Kitumo...." Momiji sighed, then returned to normal. She looked up at Kusanagi in surprise. "Oh! Kusanagi! Hi! When did you get here?"   
Kusanagi was hurt inside, but didn't show it. He just sighed, mumbled "never mind" and walked away. Momiji watched him walk away, wondering what she did wrong. "Kusanagi! Wait!" but he jumped away. 

Kusanagi jumped from building to building till he reached the park. He sat down on a bench, his head in his hands, thinking about what had just happened. _'She didn't even notice I was there... Usually she'll notice I'm there even when I'm hiding... _He sighed. Why did that new kid have to come? They were doing so well.   
He then heard talking and looked up to see the new kid, Kitumo, walking hand-in-hand with Sakura, walking towards where he was. He shot up into the tree above the bench to watch them.   
"So, do you wanna go out?" Kitumo asked after they sat down on the bench.   
Sakura smiled at him and squealed, "Yes!" She practically jumped on him and they started kissing. _Oh man! I'd better tell Momiji!_   
When they finally stopped, Kitumo stood up, took her hand and said, "Come on, let's go to the mall, my friends are waiting for me."   
Sakura gasped and smiled. "Oh my God! So are my friends!" Then they walked off. 

Kusanagi peeked through Momiji's window to see her changing. He smirked as he hopped into her room, "Nice bra," he commented, blushing. Momiji spun around, her eyes wide with shock, then she dove for her bed and dashed under her covers.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! KUSANAGI!!! YOU PERVERT!!! I WOULD SO SMACK YOU BUT I AM NOT **_DECENT!!!!_**" Momiji screamed from under the covers.   
"Well excuse me, maybe you should close your windows while you're changing," Kusanagi replied walking over to the bed.   
"I shouldn't have to worry about that!!!" Momiji cried. Kusanagi smirked and lifted up the cover, revealing her bright red face. She was about to scream again, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Jeez! I can't see anything but you're face! Don't freak out." Then he walked back over to the window and sat on the sill. Momiji poked her head out of the covers and looked at him, he looked a little disturbed. "What's the matter Kusanagi? You look a little... I don't know.... angry."   
Kusanagi took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you." Momiji blinked.   
"What something is that?"   
"I went to the park and saw that new kid, Kitumo. He asked Sakura out and then they practically made out."   
Momiji showed absolutely no major facial expressions. Kusanagi was kinda scared, it looked like she went into shock or something. Then she smiled. "Nice try Kusanagi. You and your jokes," she said. Then she got up, keeping her covers wrapped around her and walked into the bathroom to put her clothes on.   
Kusanagi couldn't believe it, she didn't believe him. _Well then, I'll just have to show her somehow then..._ he thought, then he jumped out of the window. 

Kusanagi flew to the mall to see Kitumo and what he's really like. He looked around the corner to see him and his group of friends, laughing and carrying on.   
"Dude, I swear! I can get like, any girl!" Kitumo bragged. All of his friends laughed and said "yea right." "I can! I can! I'll betcha I can get that Momiji girl to go out with me, then I won't show up on the date. It'll piss her off, did you see the way she was staring at me in class?? I could have her eating out of my hand in no time."   
When Kusanagi heard this, he practically jumped out and kicked his ass right there. _No, I have to prove to Momiji that this brat isn't worth her time. But how? She doesn't believe that this jerk is bad for her. He will hurt her if I don't do something about it!_   
"So you and Sakura are going out now?" one of the kids asked.   
"Oh yea, she's the only girl in this school worth doing anything with. I mean the most popular girl in the school should be with the most popular boy in school, right? We're meeting behind the school after school is over," Kitumo responded.   
Kusanagi smirked. _Perfect!_

Momiji walked out of the school casually after the bell rang, when suddenly she was grabbed and pulled off. She gasped in surprise then was pulled against a muscular chest. "Shhhh, don't scream and make a scene!" came Kusanagi's calming voice. She sighed, "Jeez! You scared the crap out of me! Why did you do that?"   
Kusanagi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the school and stopped at the corner and motioned his head for her to look, the he jumped away. She was about to call after him when the scene behind the school caught her eye. Kitumo was talking to Sakura, and they were sitting a little too close for her to feel like she had a chance with him.   
Kusanagi watched from a nearby tree, he wanted to be there to comfort Momiji. This wasn't a chance for her to get in good with Momiji, it was just to show her the truth, so she wouldn't get hurt nearly as bad in the future by that brat as a stupid joke.   
They both started smiling at each other, then leaned in. Momiji's eyes widened in shock as they kissed, she let out a small gasp as tears welled up in her eyes. She stumbled backwards then turned around and ran, Kusanagi followed after her as she ran home. 

Momiji burst into her room and launched herself onto her bed, crying so hard she could barely see. Kusanagi landed on her window cell and watched painfully as she cried.   
"I was just shielding you from even more pain, Momiji. Please don't be mad at me," Kusanagi said finally.   
Momiji didn't say anything for a while, she just sobbed. Finally she calmed down a bit. "I know..." she sniffed. "I just need to be alone right now..."   
Kusanagi felt as if his heart were breaking, he couldn't stand to see her in pain, it was almost as if he felt it too. He got up and walked over to her, he kneeled down beside her and kissed her cheek, which made her sobbing stop instantly. "Okay..." he whispered, then shot out of the window.   
She lay there still, her head in her arms, her eyes opened wide. _'Did he just kiss me?'___

Kusanagi watched carefully as Kitumo approached Momiji after school. _'So... he's putting his little plan into action, is he? Well he won't lure her into false security, not if I have anything to do with it.'_   
"So I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out tomorrow?" Kitumo asked, leaning close to her.   
Momiji backed away a little and eyed him carefully. "Just yesterday you and Sakura were a major item. What happened?"   
"Oh," Kitumo replied innocently, "she's old news. And besides, she's not nearly as pretty as you..." he flipped her hair.   
Kusanagi growled up in the tree, watching this scene unfold in front of him. But, to his surprise and relief, it didn't look like she was buying it.   
"Uhhh... I-I don't know..." she stammered, then was caught by surprise when Kitumo leaned in and kissed her.   
Kusanagi's eyes bulged wide and he tried as hard as he could to hold back from killing that lying little shit right then and there. _He does't even love you!! He's just using you as a sick joke!! Oh, Momiji, why can't you see through that innocent act??_   
When they finally broke apart, Momiji's face was one of dumbfoundedness (? ^.^') and surprise. "See you in the mall center tomorrow at 5:00," Kitumo said, then walked away.   
The moment he was out of sight, Kusanagi jumped down to Momiji's side and touched her shoulder. "Don't believe him, don't go, he's just lying to you Momiji!"   
She sighed. "With a kiss like that, he HAD to be telling the truth.... He really does love me!"   
Kusanagi couldn't believe it, he had to prove that he loved her more than anyone else could possibly love her. He put his hand on her chin and faced her towards him. He leaned in slowly, in case she wanted to protest, which she didn't, and lightly brushed her lips with his. Sensing no objection, he kissed her more passionately, putting both of his hands on her face. To his surprise, he felt her hands fall lightly on his hips, then begin to wrap around his waist. He could feel himself running out of breath, and knew Momiji was too, so he reluctantly pulled away. Her hands fell from around his waist, but his hands remained on her face.   
"Now you think about both of those, and see who loves you more," Kusanagi said, then turned around and jumped away.   
"He.... he..... he loves me.....?" 

That night was very warm, Momiji kept her windows opened and slept only in a black, midriff tank top with the words Tokyo across it and her underwear. She couldn't bear it under the covers, so she just lay on top of the blankets.   
Kusanagi watched her from the window and sighed at her beauty. Momiji, hearing Kusanagi's sigh, woke up and looked at him.   
"Oh sorry..." Kusanagi said turning away, "I was just leaving."   
"And where do you think you're going?" Momiji asked, getting up and walking over to him. Kusanagi blushed bright red and looked away.   
"Aren't you going to slap me and call me a pervert?"   
Momiji shrugged. "Haven't you seen me in my underwear countless times already? Plus, my underwear are of no surprise to you, you've seen them all already I'm sure."   
Kusanagi looked at her confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Kusanagi could not believe what was happening to him, this was a dream come true. Slowly he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he felt the nudging of her tongue against his lips, he could hardly believe this was happening to him. He eagerly opened his mouth, allowing her to explore his mouth as he explored hers. When they pulled away, they were both gasping for breath. During the kissing, they had made their way over to the bed and had sat down. Kusanagi lay down on his back and sighed as Momiji lay her head on his chest, smiling.   
"I love you so much Kusanagi..." she whispered to him.   
"I love you so much too, Momiji, and I always will, " he replied, kissing her forehead, then they both fell asleep. 

"You guys! You guys! Shhhh! It's 5:00, she should be here any second!" Kitumo shushed his group of friends.   
"Yea, and I'm just gonna be pissed," came a familiar voice behind them. They all turned around to see Momiji and Kusanagi smirking at them, Kusanagi with his hand around Momiji's waist, and Momiji with her arms crossed.   
"Uh.. uh.. hi Momiji! I thought we were going on a date? What's with this other guy?" Kitumo stammered out.   
"Sure we were Kitumo. And for your information, you just got dumped," Momiji replied, then her and Kusanagi turned away as Kitumo and his buddies were dumbfounded that she knew. Kusanagi picked Momiji up in his arms and jumped away. When they arrived back at her house, Momiji gave Kusanagi another long kiss before going inside.   
"If you need anything, I'm right outside your window," Kusanagi said before she went in. She smiled, "I know."   
  


Well?? Ya like, ya like? It's my first Kusanagi/Momiji fic, please don't be too hard on me. I hope the ending was okay, I know it was kinda short... hehe... Anyway, R&R! 

~~Juuhachigou~~ 

[a_gurl22@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: a_gurl22@hotmail.com



End file.
